<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Weekend Away by Liz_87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553429">A Weekend Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87'>Liz_87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:43:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuffy have been drifting apart due to the stresses of work. Charlie decides to set things right. Series 32.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Weekend Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duffy walked into the staffroom yawning. It had been an exceptionally long and grueling shift. She walked over to her locker and lent her head against it, taking a few moments to summon the energy to retrieve her coat before heading outside to meet Charlie. She was pleased that, although he wasn't working today, he'd agreed to come pick her up as all she wanted to do now was doze in the car before emersing herself in a hot bubble bath and getting an early... She glanced up at the clock on the wall and noted it was nearly 9pm... Early-ish night. She yawned once more and stretched before opening her locker to grab her coat and handbag.</p><p>As she wandered into the car park she immediately spotted Charlie's car parked a few spaces away from the entrance. She opened the passenger side door and flopped into the seat, dropping her bag into the footwell.</p><p>Charlie glanced over at his wife. She didn't utter a word as she closed the door and fastened her seatbelt. He sighed as she closed her eyes and lent back against the headrest. This weekend had definitely been a good idea, he'd asked a lot of her at work recently and she'd accepted it all without much grumbling. They'd been increasingly short-staffed due to a flu-like virus decimating the nursing staff in recent weeks. Hence why he'd had to call in a lot of favours to pull off his plans but it would be worth it to actually get to spend some quality time together, something that had become an all too rare luxury recently.</p><p>Duffy was roused from her doze by the sensation of the car making two left turns in quick succession. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window at the passing buildings before turning to Charlie. "Where are we going?" She enquired sleepily. "We live in the other direction."</p><p>"Its a surprise!" He chuckled.</p><p>Duffy rolled her eyes before closing them once more. "Too tired for surprises." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep once more.</p><p>Charlie chuckled as he drove out into the countryside. Best to let her sleep, she'd be in a much better mood that way! Within minutes she was in a deep sleep, he could tell by the way she made a slight squeaking noise as she breathed in.</p><p>About an hour later, Charlie finally brought the car to a stop outside the country house hotel where he'd booked the two of them a room for the weekend. Out the corner of his eye he saw Duffy begin to wriggle and stretch as she awoke from her slumber. He smiled as he watched her look around in confusion.</p><p>"Where are we?" She asked, not recognising the location.</p><p>"Our not so humble abode for the next two nights." He declared with a grin.</p><p>Duffy's brow furrowed. "But we're both working tomorrow." She replied.</p><p>"Not anymore we're not."</p><p>"How did you manage that?" She asked incredulously.</p><p>"Probably best you don't know..." Charlie replied sheepishly.</p><p>"Charlie!" Duffy shook her head in aspiration as she climbed out the car.</p><p>Charlie simply shrugged and chuckled as he walked around the car and opened the boot, taking out their bags.</p><p>After collecting their keys from reception, they made their way up to their room. Charlie unlocked the door and opened it. "Ladies first." He gestured, stepping backwards to pick up their bags before following her into the room. He sat on the sofa and watched in amusement as Duffy wandered around the room, a look of shocked excitement on her face.</p><p>Duffy wandered back through from looking around the bathroom and regarded her husband in amazement. "How on earth did you afford this?"</p><p>Charlie shrugged and smiled. "Saved up. Anyway, you think this is good, wait til morning." He replied, pointing over his shoulder at the French windows behind him.</p><p>She walked over to the windows and peered through them into the darkness outside. "There's a balcony!"</p><p>"Mmhmm. I'm told the views are stunning." He replied, flashing her a devilish grin.</p><p>Duffy snorted with laughter and ruffled his hair affectionately as she came to sit beside him on the sofa. She kissed his cheek before resting her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for this, it's a lovely surprise."</p><p>"Anything for you. Now, how about you get comfy while I run a nice hot bubble bath?" He suggested.</p><p>"But I'm already comfy!" She protested as he moved to stand up. She harumphed as he laughed at her before she grabbed the cushion he'd been sat against and placed it under her head, laying down on the sofa. Without meaning to she dozed off again before being awoken by droplets of water being splashed in her face. Confused she slowly opened her eyes only to quickly shut them again as more water hit her face.</p><p>"Oi!" She grumbled, swatting her hands in his direction.</p><p>"Your bath's ready." He replied with mock innocence at her accusing glare.</p><p>Duffy pushed herself up from the sofa with a groan and made her way over to the bathroom, pausing when she reached the door as she realised Charlie wasn't following her. "You're not joining me?" She smirked at him over her shoulder. Not waiting for a reply she kicked off her shoes and disappeared into the bathroom, pulling her jumper off over her head as she did so.</p><p>Charlie walked over to the bathroom and lent against the doorframe, watching his wife undress. He smiled as she purposely slowed down her movements, oh his prospects for the night were suddenly looking a lot brighter! He was taken off guard, however, by the moan of pleasure she uttered as she sank into the water. He walked towards her before stopping suddenly. He stepped back towards the door and lent around the frame, flicking a switch on the panel next to the doorway. He laughed at the startled squeal he heard from behind him.</p><p>"What the.?!" She gasped as water jets suddenly bubbled up underneath her.</p><p>"You never been in a jacuzzi bath before?" He asked as he removed his clothes and dropped them beside hers.</p><p>"No but I think we should definitely get one fitted at home." She sighed contentedly as she moved over to make space for him to sit down.</p><p>"Now that's a great idea!" Charlie sighed as the hot bubbly water enveloped him.</p><p>"Though I'm not sure I'd ever leave it if we did..." She chuckled.</p><p>Charlie grinned, his mind entertaining the idea, his hands roaming over his wife's body as he pulled her closer.</p><p>"But I'd end up looking like a prune if I did that!" She giggled, snuggling into his arms.</p><p>"You'd be a very cute prune though!" Charlie replied.</p><p>Duffy raised an eyebrow, shaking her head indulgently at her husband's attempt at a compliment of sorts before laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.</p><p>Charlie sighed contentedly as he listened to his wife snoozing in his arms. He was a very lucky man indeed. He'd missed her immensely recently - they'd been like ships that passed in the night - quality time, just the two of them, was exactly what they both needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>